Night's: Chibi Spell
by Angel Dog Blader
Summary: Long story short: A creature called Night turns Yugi and n most of his friends into chibis and only Emily can take care of them, but she's only got two weeks to change them back before school starts again after spring break. Will she do it in time?
1. Chapter 1

A.D.B. Fourth story in such a short amount of time

A.D.B. This is the best ting since I came on here where people can finally read my stories and I can leave comments ( goes and dances to music that's playing)

This is a story that is so new that I haven't finished thinking about it yet!

Like always I don't own anything in the story except my character and thats it T T

Please enjoy and review.

So you don't get mixed up with names here's a little guide

Yugi Moto: Yugi

Yami Yugi: Yami

Bakura Ryou: Bakura

Yami Bakura: Bakora

Marik Ishtar: Marik

Yami Marik: Marak

Joey Wheeler: Joey

Seto Kaiba: Seto or Kaiba ( depends which one I want to call him)

Mokuba Kaiba: Mokuba

Emily Moto: Emily

So there are what everyone is called and I used names that sound close to Bakura and Marik for their yamis just to let you know.

And Now The Story!

Night's: Chibi Spell

It was an exciting day in Domino City for it was finally spring break and two weeks of no school was the best for everyone, except one particular girl who would probably be working all break at her job.

Emily Moto was the sister to Yugi Moto who even though was a little shy, what he lacked in courage he gained in determination especially when dueling.

Emily was a great girl who was the rarest dog breed in the world called Angel Poochiana of the Lavender star mark family and she happened to be the last of her kind.

The way you could tell she was an Angel Poochiana was not just by her black pointed dog ears, black dog tail, white angel wings, her fangs, or lavender star shaped birthmark on her forehead.. It was her eye color. A beautiful strawberry red, when in the light it shone like a ruby but held a strong fire deep within.

Anyway, it was the end of the school day and Emily had had a hard week at her job and was yawning every five minutes.

" Man I hate late shifts." She said with an added yawn.

As she bent down to put on her roller blades a necklace bumped her on her nose. She held up the jewel and looked at the white shaped cross.

" Having you around my neck when I'm so tired is maybe turning into a pain eh, White Diamond Crystal." She whispered to what was called a diamond crystal, which like her breed was rare and there were none left, except the ones owned by Emily and her brothers who lived about an hour away in the next town.

She got her skates on, grabbed her backpack, and rolled out of school letting loose another yawn.

She wasn't even that far when a group of voices started calling her name.

" Hey Emily wait up!" A boy with tri color black, yellow, and red/magenta hair called out to his sister.

" Alright I'll stop Yugi." Emily said barely skating now.

" Ya now Em it's nice ta wait for your friends before you go taking off." Another boy said, this one having blond hair.

" Joey I wasn't even skating that _- yawn-_ fast." She said adding a yawn.

" Boy Emily you've been yawning all day." A boy with white hair said putting a hand on her shoulder.

" Yeah I know Bakura, but what can I do when my bosses don't let me go home until I finish cleaning up." She said giving him a little smile.

" I just can't believe that they make you work harder than the other workers, it's just not fair." The tri colored boy argued making everyone laugh a little.

" I know Yugi and I've got just a big a life as the others, but they always some how manage to get the bosses to let them go home early." Emily told her brother who just pouted like a little kid which always made Emily laugh.

" Well maybe if she acted just like the other workers then her grades wouldn't be dropping like they are." A boy with brunette hair said smugly.

" Why don't you put a cork in it Kaiba, Emily's doing her best with her job and school!" Joey shouted at the game company owner.

" Well who put coffee in your dog food this morning mutt." Kaiba said cooly but that remark got under both Emily and Joey's skin.

" DON'T CALL ME A MUTT!!!!!!" Joey yelled.

" AND DON"T MAKE FUN OF ME LIKE THAT!!!!!!" Emily growled loudly.

" Emily Joey take it easy." Yugi and Bakura said as they tried holding both back as they both looked ready to hurt Kaiba, more Emily than Joey since she herself was a dog.

" Yugi I suggest keeping your friend and pet and leashes." Kaiba said before heading into the limo that was waiting for him.

" Ooh, that Kaiba one of these days I'll get him for those dog cracks." Emily and Joey said at the same time as they were released from their holders.

" You guys can't let him get to you like that." Yugi said which in turn Emily and Joey calmed down.

" You're right Yug we can't let rich boy ruin our spring break now can we." Joey said looking at all his friends.

" Uh nun." They replied and continued walking to Yugi and Emily's house.

It was turning out to be a good walk. Tristan had left the day before with his family on vacation as well as Tea who'd gone off to New York with her family.

Everyone was talking with one another when a sound caught Emily's attention.

" Could it be the thing I've been hearing all this week?" She asked herself as the noise got louder, " No, the sound I've heard was quieter than this, this sounds like..." Emily didn't finish because at that moment a red motorcycle rode up to the group.

When the biker took off his helmet it showed striking sandy bleach blond hair, and his eyes were a lavender color bringing out a child-like innocence.

" Hey everyone how's it goin'?" He asked.

" Great Marik I see you're back from Egypt." Yugi said to their Egyptian friend.

" Yeah sister missed it here so we'll be moving here but for now I'll be staying here until we find a good house and our stuff gets here." He said moving over to the group.

" Hey that'll be great, then we can go to school togetha." Joey said excitedly.

" Yeah Joey's right and you're in luck Marik it's spring break so we can all hang out together." Emily replied to her friend.

" That's great!" Marik said.

" Hey we were just about to go over to our house wanna come?" Yugi asked.

" Sure." Marik said getting back on his motorcycle.

" Hey Marik wanna race?" Emily asked already getting her blades ready.

" Sure Em last one to the game shop is a rotten egg." Marik challenged.

Marik revved his engine as Emily bent over and placed a hand on her blade.

" On your mark, get set, goooooooooooooo!" Everyone cheered as the two took off.

When they reached the game shop Emily was a little out of breath but a smile was placed on her face, while Marik looked about to cry.

" Let me take a guess and say that my sister beat you?" Yugi asked which Marik nodded.

" I don't get how roller blades could beat a vehicle!?" He yelled and rubbed his hair in frustration.

Emily sweatdroped at this before giving a nervous laugh.

" Come on Marik it wasn't that bad." She reassured him.

Everyone nodded in agreement which at least brought a smile to Marik's face. Everyone waited as Yugi unlocked the door and they were greeted by silence.

" Umm, where's your grandfather you two?" Bakura asked.

" He went to visit Professor Hawkins and will be gone for a few weeks." Yugi answered him.

All of a sudden a noise came out of nowhere and Emily's ears perked up, but settled down when everyone looked at Joey.

" What I haven't had anything to eat since lunch." He complained and everyone laughed.

" Well I'll go get something for us to eat before Joey wastes away." Emily joked earning a happy looking Joey about getting food, especially if it was made by Emily.

Emily went in to the kitchen while everyone else headed upstairs, but not before the shop bell rang and there standing in the doorway was Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba.

" Kaiba what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

" Don't worry I'm not here to hang out, Mokuba dragged me here to see you guys." He said coldly.

" I wanted to come over and see if Emily could teach me how to beyblade." Mokuba said.

" I'm sure she'd be glad to teach you." Bakura said as a high shriek yelled throughout the house.

" Kaiba what're you doin' here!" Joey growled.

In the kitchen Emily listened as Kaiba came in and started getting on Joey's nerves. She also heard everyone else try and stop their fighting. As she continued getting the snack dark clouds rolled in and thunder was heard off in the distance.

Unknown to everyone in the shop a little figure came bounding in the still open door and when the creature ran it slammed shut making them jump.

" What was that?" Marik asked.

" I don't know but I think we should get upstairs and away from the door." Yugi suggested.

" As long as I can punch Kaiba's lights out."

" In your dreams Wheeler." Kaiba said as the two continued to fight on the stairs.

But if they'd stayed down there they might have noticed the creature hiding behind the counter. He was about to come out of his hiding place when footsteps came closer to the stairs.

" Hey if any of you break anything you owe me!" Emily yelled up the stairs hoping they'd hear her. She then headed back to the kitchen as a timer went off.

" Emily it's time you pay for what you did to me." The creature murmured. He smirked showing off small fangs. Then moving fast he ran up the stairs without so much as a sound.

Upstairs the creature hid out of sight and watched the two duke it out in words.

" You two are acting like a couple of kids." Marik sighed as his arm bumped into a lamp sending it crashing to the ground and breaking.

" Now you owe Emily Marik, and if you don't tell her I will." Bakura said in a singsong voice.

" Tattletale." Marik grumbled.

" Hey you guys stop fighting or we'll all be in big trouble with Emily when she finds ou_...-crash_-t." Yugi started saying but never finished as Joey pushed Kaiba off of him and into a picture frame on the other table.

" Look what you did now Wheeler!" Kaiba yelled as Joey looked like a little kid with his hands behind his back, though a smirk was plastered on his face.

" What I did, not from where you are right now sitting in the glass from that picture." Joey said smugly.

" Big brother are you okay?" Mokuba asked a few tears lay in his eyes for fear of his brother being hurt.

" I'm fine now Mokuba." Kaiba said as he lunged at Joey and the two started wrestling like they were little kids.

The creature watched the whole scene and instantly got an idea for revenge against Emily. He reached in a pouch on his belt and took out a light pink colored powder.

" Emily since you're so tired having your friends and family chibified will wear you out completely." He whispered sinisterly.

He spoke the spell into the powder and blew it all over the room.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up to see a fine powder drifting down on them like snow.

Before anyone could ask what it was the powder turned into a raging tornado which engulfed Yugi and everyone in its pink mist. During this the Millennium Items began glowing not only upstairs but downstairs while Emily was coming up with a plate of cookies.

Wondering what was making her item glow she heard the noise again. It was quiet and fast and before she could see what it was it ran past her a great speed. But she did manage to get a glimpse of it.

" So it was a Night, I thought one might be running around, but what did it do to make my Millennium Collar glow?" Emily thought and the answer hit her hard as she set down the plate on the table and ran upstairs to find a sight must horrifying to her.

Sitting in the living room were her friends and family but now they were in clothes that were five sizes to big, not to mention the three millennium items that her brother and friends had looked to be weighing them down.

What surprised her even more was that the spirits of said millennium items, not counting hers, were running around the room, their clothes were off so seeing them run naked almost made Emily faint, luckily she just felt her face flush with the oncoming blush.

Her friends and family had been turned into the one thing the young teen girl didn't need right now. CHIBIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A.D.B. well there you have it. Now that's one long first chapter and I don't know if I'll make the others as long, so for now enjoy this first, long chapter and keep those reviews comin'.


	2. Chapter 2

A.D.B. Here's chapter two hope you enjoy

A.D.B. I only own the people and creatures in this not Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokemon

Ch. 2

The beginning of A Heckteck night

Emily still couldn't believe her eyes.

" How did this happen?!" She said mostly to herself as she sank to the floor. " Why, why does this have to happen now? I'm just to tired to take care of anyone right now." She whined, but was brought out of it by the screaming and yelling coming from the room.

She decided to see what her brother was crying about first. Slowly crawling to him she picked him up and rubbed his back.

" Shh, Yugi it's okay I'm here. Now tell me what's wrong." She whispered.

" I-I-I diwn't do iwt!" Yugi wailed, burying his face in her shoulder.

" What didn't you do Yugi?"

" Da wamp da wamp, I-I diwn't breakeded iwt." His cries were calmer now than before.

Emily looked at the now broken lamp and stood up, placing Yugi on her hip and moving a blond bang from is cute face.

" It's okay sweetie as long as you wern't hurt that's all I'm concerned about, but I would like to know who broke it." Emily said as Yugi gave one more sniff and wiped his eyes.

" Otay, iwt was da bwond haiwed boy ober by da white haiwed boy." Yugi said happily that he remembered.

" Oh okay Yugi I'll talk to them, by the way do you know any of the kids in here?" Emily asked as she pointed to the still naked boys around the room.

" Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ..." Yugi thought, " I know Ami, but dat awll." He said.

' Well at least there's someone he knows...'

" An' ou big sisty!" Yugi added wrapping his arms around her neck, giving her a hug.

" Thanks Yugi." Emily said setting him down on the couch.

" Now I want you to stay up here until I clean up the lamp okay?" Emily asked and Yugi nodded swinging his feet.

Emily pick up the lamp, shade, and the bits of broken bulb. She threw the bulb in the trash and put the lamp on a shelf high enough so none of the little boys could reach it.

When she returned to the living room she saw Bakura and Marik sitting next to each other sticking their tongues out.

Emily just sighed and walked over toward them Yugi looking over at her from his spot on the couch.

" Hi." Emily said softly not wanting to scare the boys.

They looked away from each other and up at the girl.

" He bwokeded iwt..."

" No he diwd!" Both boys said trying to accuse the other.

" What did who break?" Emily asked as she sat down on the floor only to let out a yelp as her hand landed on something sharp. She put her hand up to her face and noticed a piece of glass in it, there with a small trickle of blood dripping down.

" Wha-what is this glass from?!" Emily asked in surprise but then she saw Marik's eyes watering up and saw where the glass came from.

" Oh now I see." She said, picking up the recked picture frame with the picture and some glass still in tacked.

" Now which one of you knocked over this picture..."

" I sawwy I bwokeded da wamp!!" Marik bawled, Bakura placed a hand on the Egyptians shoulder and gave it a soft pat.

" I see so you knock over the lamp but I still want to know who broke the picture frame." Emily said as she helped Bakura calm Marik down.

" Iwt was does two ober dere, dey bwokeded da pictuwe." Bakura said as Marik managed to calm himself down.

" Alright then I'll go and see those two after the mess from the picture is cleaned okay." Emily said as she started picking up the pieces of glass.' Once these guys go to sleep I'll use the vacuum to finish up here.' Emily thought and opened a drawer on the table and placed the frame inside.

" Well Let's go take care of the two wrestlers." Emily said as she looked at Marik and Bakura.

She mentally squealed at how cute they looked, with Bakura sucking his thumb and Marik looking up at her with big lavender eyes.

" I think you'd both be safer if you sat up here on the couch." Emily said, picking up both boys and carried them to the couch; seating them next to Yugi.

" Now wait here for me you three." Emily explained before walking toward the blond, brunette, and black haired chibis, catching what the three on the couch were saying.

" Hi mah namwes Mawik, wash youwrs?" He asked in the cutest voice possible.

" I'wm Ugi."

" Mah namwes Bakuwa!" Bakura laughed excitedly, taking his thumb out to speak then placing it right back in his mouth.

Emily sweat dropped and giggled a little at his antics, then concerned herself with the problem of the wrestling at hand. She saw that both Joey and Kaiba would be sore in the morning because each had bruises on their arms and legs.

She also noticed Mokuba was crying at his brother to stop, and because he was getting hurt.

" Stowp iwt biwg broder!" Mokuba cried, desperately wanting the fighting to cease. His wish was answered as Emily came up to them and picked Kaiba out of the brawl.

" No, no, put me down, put me down!" Kaiba fought in Emily's grip, but she refused to let him down.

Joey came up to the two and stared chanting ' loser ' which made Kaiba's eyes tear up.

" Youwr a woser, youwr a woser!"

" St-stop taying dat, I nowt a woser." Kaiba whimpered, tears coming close to falling.

" -sigh- Joey stop saying that to Kaiba you're hurting his feelings." Emily said sternly, rocking Kaiba in her arms as he held onto her top sniffling now and then.

" B-but wady he brokeded da piwctuwe." Joey's voice was choked with oncoming tears.

" Well he will be punished, but that doesn't give you the right to call him a loser or to break out wrestling." Emily replied and Joey sniffled along with Kaiba and Mokuba, who'd stopped crying when his brother was saved by Emily.

" Now why don't I take you three over to meet some other boys." Emily picked up Joey with her other arm.

" I sawwy Kiaba, fwiends?" Joey apologized, holding out his hand.

" Fwiends." Kaiba smiled and shook his hand.

Emily smiled at how well the two got along, though she didn't know how long their friendship would last. She brought the three over to the couch ans set them down by the other three.

They all introduced themselves as Emily counted heads noting that she was missing three. ' Oh great the yami's are still running around some...' She never finished as something jumped on her back and she hit the floor, thankful it was carpeted.

" Ami! Bakowa! Mawak!" Her brother and friends cheered, Emily turned her head to the side seeing the three yami's still naked as the day they were born, sitting on her back.

" Wh-what were you three d-doing?" Emily stuttered not being able to control the blush.

" We was pwaying!" Yami giggle uncontrolably. The other two joined in before they shivered.

" Wash youwr namwe wady?" Joey asked.

" Dat's mah biwg sisty Emiwy!" Yugi explained happily.

" Hi." Was all Emily said.

" Hewwo!" They all yelled, soon shaking with cold.

" I think you guys need some warmer clothes." Emily said flipping over and taking the yami's in her arms, amazed that Bakora and Marak didn't try and bite her.

" Come on everyone I think I've got some clothes from when I was younger that'd fit you." She said walking toward the bedrooms with everyone else following her like ducklings.

Once in her room Emily put the yami's down and still blushed a little seeing them walk naked over to their lights. ' Emily take it easy they're just little five year olds' She thought to herself; being pulled out by Joey sneezing.

" Okay you guys new clothes coming up." Emily giggled and walked to her closet, taking out a box filled with clothes that used to fit her. ' Luckily I didn't wear girly clothes when I was their age.' Emily whispered to herself again.

Everyone got their new clothes on without any trouble, though Marak and Yami got the shirts inside out and backwards, but they didn't even notice.

" So what do you boys want to play now?" Emily asked.

Her brother motioned everyone to huddle as he whispered something Emily had to strain to hear. When Yugi left the group he came up to Emily with a big smile plastered on his soft face.

" Well what are we gonna play Yugi?" Emily asked again.

Yugi hit her on her knee and everyone yelled at the same time, laughing uncontrolably.

" YOUW IWT!" Tag was their game of choice and she was it.

A.D.B Well second chapter is done. And not to bad if I do say so myself.

Y- Sisty sisty cawn I saw iwt, pwease!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A.D.B. Alright Yugi.

A.D.B. Pwease wead and webow owr we'ww cwy untiwl youw do.


End file.
